


Wrapped Around Her Finger

by AngieO131



Series: Amicitia Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AmicitiaWeek2018, F/M, FFXV, First Loves, Gladio learns feminine things, NSFW ish, soft Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Gladio learns how to braid hair and do pedicures for Iris.





	Wrapped Around Her Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



To say that Crowe was surprised was far less than the actual feeling as her mouth hung open in surprise, her hands falling from the clasp of her bra to the couch on either side of her. She sat back on Gladio's knees, taking in the man on her couch between her thighs, trying to backtrack on the situation to see if maybe she had come down with a fever dream.

Earlier in the day, Gladio had surprised her when he had showed up during her training session, asking if she could help him with a little problem later that evening at her place. It was no odd request. As teenagers, they had been each others' first. The fires had been decimating, the tidal waves of lust had rocked them both so intensely, their shared moments quick and primal. Months had stretched passed the year, and vows and promises had been made. Yet like any great wildfire, it too burned out. 

They had remained friends afterwards, both having been over the relationship as it ended. It had taken years before they had started sleeping together again on occasions during dry spells for them with other suitors or when they just didn't have time to put into any relationships. 

Naturally, Crowe hadn't asked any questions, simply agreeing and giving him a time, as per usual. If his face showed a bit of hindrance, she took it more towards him thinking he may be late and not that she might have misunderstood. Obviously, she had been very wrong. Clearing her throat, she tapped her hands against her knees in a random rhythm of sound as she spoke. "Two questions. First, can you repeat that?"

Gladio waited only momentarily before realizing that he wouldn't hear the second until he responded. Running a hand through his hair, he looked away from her face and shirtless body, a scratchy gruff vocalization taking over his voice as embarrassment caused him to stall. "I, uh- Well, I was wanting to learn how to braid hair and paint nails and stuff. I was, uh- I was wondering if you could teach me?"

Blinking in rapid procession, Crowe crossed her arms, gathering her thoughts. "Second, wh- No, you know what. I just need to you to tell me that you suddenly wanted to become a drag queen and not that you have a child kink."

Gladio's face grew red, his eyes stormy as they looked with hers. "I WOULD NEVER. It's for Iris! She doesn't really have anyone to help with that stuff and I want to be able to help her. Why would you ever even think such a thing?"

Holding up a hand, Crowe shook her head, laughing gently. "I was just checking, man; you literally just blurted out askance about braids and painting nails as I was about to take off my bra. I didn't know what the hell to think."

Gladio ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath. "I prolly could have been more clear about that earlier."

Crowe rolled off his lap, laughing as she fell among the cushions of her couch. "Ya think? In any case, I'm about to give you a crash course in full pedicures because I deserve it after getting riled up for no reason."

Gladio grinned, patting her knee. "I mean, we could continue? The lesson could always come after."

Crowe shook her head, grinning. "Oh, no. We don't have time for both. This lesson is extensive because if you even slightly mess up my toes, I'm making you completely restart. Now go get a pan of warm to hot water with some of my favourite bubble bath formula in it. I'll get my nail supplies."

By the time Gladio left that night, it was dark outside, the moon bright on the emptied streets. He'd had to redo the whole process at least a dozen times, but by the end, Crowe had given her approval that he was ready to paint nails without help. He'd likely have to get the supplies and had had Crowe write out a list of it. He doubted that Iris actually had half of the stuff that he had used considering Crowe mentioned it being a guilty pleasure that she had had to splurge on.

The braiding had been easier, Gladio's hand-eye coordination already superior thanks to his training in battle. Once she had explained the process and showed him, he had practiced only a few times before she had approved him. With a quick stretch, Gladio started out for home, a smile on his face. 

It had been a ridiculous question. Honestly, Crowe had taken it better than he had expected, and the ribbing was fine. There were much worse things that Gladio would do for Iris than learn something that wasn't masculine enough for other males to want to learn. Much, much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
